After Seed 3 Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Goa Starscream Robustus is in the repair bay, ready to accept the loser and winner of the latest bout at the Grease pits. He refused to watch the carnage. Just didn't sit well with him having to witness how they get injured. Starscream comes in with a smirk on his face, but a few knives in his back. Et tu, brute? He walks over to Robustus. "I need these removed," he says, "As well as some minor repairs." Robustus cocks his head at the knives, then gestures to a table. "Of course sir." he intones in that deep baritone of his. Goa strolls confidently in a little bit after Starscream's appearance, hands wedged behind his back. He looks at Starscream first, then Robustus, then takes his time to lean against the wall and scan the med bay. Starscream was going to get priority treatment no matter how much Robustus liked him, and he wasn't /entirely/ sure that the rest of Polyhex wasn't rigged against him, at the moment... Though it's only a prick of a paranoid concern in the back of his processor. Starscream takes a seat so that Robustus can get to work. His gaze focuses on Goa when he comes in, and gives him a glare that basically says wait your turn. Robustus glances at Goa a moment, offering a little smile and nod to the fellow grounder. He gets straight to it with Starscream, shutting off his pain receptors then pulling those knives free of him, "These yours Goa?" he asks, laying them on the table. He then scans for any interior damage to the Air Commander. "Unless my superior has some reason to claim them." Goa is all smiles, Starscream's stare returned in full. He thinks he has to defend his position, to even acknowledge this soldier? Maybe this mech's in more trouble than he initially thought. To top off his smugness, Goa doesn't externally appear to have any pressing injuries. Just looks like he was in a nasty pileup, his plating smashed up in odd directions, a bit of oil leaking from some of the worse misalignments. "No, by all means, take them," Starscream says stuffily, "I have no use for such crude implements." He waits as Robustus examines him and assesses his damage. "You fought well, Goa," he says grudgingly. "You were almost a challenge." Robustus finishes the scan and sets the scanner aside, he gets Starscream's damaged armor off of him and begins getting out the dings, dents, and knife damage with hammer and welding tool. Either pounding it out or welding it closed, depending upon the damage. Hmm what's this.. a bite mark? Goa steps forward. Smug or not, he's got an attachment to those weapons. He takes them and mounts them back in his shoulders without so much as bothering to clean them. Finally acknowledging Robustus directly, he flashes the medic a toothy grin before stepping back away, head now held low. "Good to hear from your qualifications, Starscream." No title -- he'll see how this goes ... Unlike Megatron, Starscream isn't the type that insists on people calling him by his title, usually. "Indeed," he says, "I beat Goa fair and square in the arena. Robustus finishes getting the dings and dents all pounded out, the filling takes a little more time. He smirks a bit at Goa, knowing full well that bite mark is his way of giving it to the mech he's working on. "I'm sure you both fought well and pleased Lord Megatron." Goa catches this detail about Starscream, if only subconsciously. His head rises away from his shoulders again. "Yes." Leaning back against another repair table, he starts to fidget idly, looking over his hands. Scratching the red paint away from them. "So who's your wager in the last prelim? Champ or the other guy?" "Oh, I'm sure I did," Starscream says, "Megatron would have been very pleased with the outcome, I think." Yeah, Starscream got bitten. "You might want to check me for cyber-rabies," he whispers to Robustus. Robustus finishes filling in the knife and bite wounds in the armor, he picks up the pieces and slips them back onto Starscream. A chuckle to that whisper, "I assure you there is no such thing, sir." he assures, turning his pain receptors back on, "You are all done sir. Please try to rest and relax a cycle before getting out into a battle or fight." Goa hops onto the table behind him, arms crossed, auditory antennae twitched forward. "I heard that." The academy-uneducated mech might've had no idea what Starscream was talking about, but his experience with organics forced him to do the research long ago, ship database. Maybe the scientist was expecting Goa to be ignorant. He's smirking nonetheless. "My bet's on Kick-Off." Starscream sighs and flops onto the bed. Yes, rest would be most welcome now. He starts to drift off. Robustus turns off Goa's pain receptors, doing a scan for any internal damage before getting to work removing damaged armor from the mech. "Always go with the champ." he agrees to Goa's assessment. "Thing is who to bet on should current champ and past champ meet in the last round." Goa turns his attention to Robustus now. "Oh, I wasn't gonna be so blunt with him around." He does not bother with the paranoia of checking whether Starscream is offline before speaking. "Can you move into this campus?" He tips his helmet forward to allow access to the receptor cutoff. "Because I told you, it's a bad omen. I come up here, and you're not around, bad stuff happens, within the cycle. Someone tries to murder my femme, or I get sliced up, or charged with treason." Goa pretends to pout, but it's a pretty obvious sarcasm. Robustus whispers to Goa, "I'd bet on Shred." then sets about banging out the dents and dings in Goa's armor, which will probably disrupt any rest the Air Commander might be wanted to get here. "Sir, you could rest in the barracks." he suggests to Starscream. He glances over at Goa at his commentary, "I am not going go move into med bay Goa. The barracks are close enough." though he pauses about the bad omen and him not being around., "Besides, Shred practically lives here as it is as I often have to convince her to leave to get some rest." Goa holds a hand up beside his mouth and whispers, "I think he's out." Nodding at Starscream. That didn't take long. Maybe he lost more fuel than he was showing. In other news, up close, Goa's cooling fans are audibly clicking and buzzing off-kilter, hinting at some less obvious damage. That, or his systems still think he's in combat. There's a nice mark right above his midsection that looks crushed-in as well, obscured by shadow. "I dunno. Not putting too many credits to it, don't have much. Gotta fill the tank, you know." He rubs a palm against his forehead crest. "I gotta wager the last place, I'd give Kick-Off the good faith vote. But watch, I'm sure weird will come up and, say, our Comrade will end up there. Robustus hmms as Starscream manages to go into recharge despite him banging away noisily on Goa's armor, which he finishes up not long after the Air Commander goes under. "So I noticed." he states. Now moving to address what sounds like the cooler system having issues. He visually inspects and checks the scanner, hmming softly. "Good point." he muses softly, working on the issue that he found with a few tweaks. Goa has the subsystem damage that goes with the sudden compression of a crushing blow, his entire torso frame slightly folded at the middle -- a crack here and there in this component and that. It's less obvious in this form, but in vehicle mode, the bent drive shaft could be a problem. "Finally," Goa's back plate shifts upward slightly, "Temp gauge'd been hovering like that since I got here." Robustus gets the cooling situation taken care of, which kills that fan sound. He uses just his hands to pull out that crushed in section since the metal there is so flexible. He turns on Goa's pain receptors and pats him on the tire, "You are all set Goa, get a recharge in and rest up for a cycle before getting into trouble." with that parting he gathers up his tools and cleans up after his work, preparing for the next combatants that will eventually come in for their repairs. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs